


A Smash-Hit-Striking-Bang

by j_alfie



Category: Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk (2016)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: 比利·林恩在报到的第一天就名声大噪。





	

比利·林恩在报到的第一天就名声大噪。这个才成年的Omega大兵出于某种原因，没吃抑制剂就上了贼船，从运输车上下来的时候已经站都站不住，几乎整个人挂在左边的人身上。新兵蛋子们把他撂在报到处靠墙的一把椅子上，便各自逃命去了。

戴姆推门而入时，陷入的便是这番情状。

二等兵林恩的身体正在椅子上融化，两条长腿懒散地伸展下塌，脸上翻涌着高烧似的潮红。他不安地扭动头部，眼睑没精打采时起时落，半垂着遮住瞳孔。在激素的刺激下，此刻他全身上下的皮肤仿佛都变薄，色彩则轰轰烈烈地涌出。戴姆不是唯一一个发现他燃烧的嘴唇和风暴一般的蓝眼睛的人。站在他身旁的芒果体温正在升高，像任何一个正常的Alpha那样攥紧了拳头：“基督啊，中士。”

“给我站直了，技术兵。”戴姆低声喝道，即便这一切再情有可原不过。

对于士兵来说，生活不过作战和性，保持高强度的刺激是生存的根本。当他们不训练的时候，他们就会谈论Omega。在他们从前的经历和未来的幻想中，好像世界上的每一个Omega都肌肉紧致皮肤光滑，有着天使般的面容，不老不死。虽然B班的人为表尊重，从来不当着戴姆的面说这些鬼话，但戴姆也渐渐学会了适时离开宿舍，给他的男孩们一点空间。他知道他们需要先高谈阔论再各自装睡的夜晚，才好应付明天——从某种（老弗洛伊德）程度上来说，性幻想才是这里生存的根本。

而现在幻想成真了，一个模样不坏，浑身发热的Omega在营地中央以滚滚不断的信息素炫耀着自己的存在。这不是一颗直捣黄龙的中国制造炮弹，就是摩西显身基督降临，是天国第一个下凡的处女。

但是戴姆闻不到比利的信息素，这才是他来此的原因。布雷姆上士要他立即处理好这件事，在全营这帮青春期无限延长的牲畜暴动之前。

“帮我把他扛回去，你能行吗？”他看了看身旁的芒果。尽管一串反着光的汗渍已经钻过他的帽子伸到太阳穴以下，墨西哥人依然回答，收到长官。他紧紧绷着嘴，两边的酒窝都凹了下去，样子滑稽极了。

林恩被抬到办公室，蘑菇不在，只有桌上放着他从医务室拿回的注射型速效抑制剂。

戴姆剥开林恩的迷彩外套，里面的T恤已经完全湿透了。圆润的手臂也满是汗水，微微打颤，令戴姆难以抓牢。

他把针头瞄准的同时，对方一把揽住他的脖子，没有格斗技巧而是纯粹的蛮力。林恩的额头顶着戴姆的，手心的汗渐次渗入发间：“我是不是快死了。”

他的眉毛拧紧又松开，睫毛上都挂着汗珠，在戴姆眼前剧烈地振动。他的眼眶被泪水沾红，风暴卷起来了。

戴姆置身于风暴中央，用不着闻见什么信息素就能勃起。

去他妈的，中士心想，去他妈的抑制剂。

“你知道速效抑制剂的副作用吗，孩子？”他挣脱了手臂的束缚，把林恩的外套整个剥掉，接着是染成深色的，沉甸甸的T恤。

“我会……会呕吐，还有……”年轻的德州人背诵起了性教育基础课上学到的内容，那门课却没教会他在进入Alpha丛林之前要做的基本准备。

话说回来，如果事情能按照既定的轨道行进，他本不应该在这。

没有人应该在这。

戴姆的思路被突然而至的吻截断，否则任由他继续想下去的话，这事成不了。那甚至不能算一个吻，林恩像是要把他吞下去一样拼命吸吮他。一个连真正的吻都不会的男孩，却有着生下来就是为了被吻的唇，生下来就是为了被抚摸的皮肤。戴姆的手在他温暖的柔软的黏腻的光滑的腹部流连忘返，想着那一针抑制剂似乎应当先打在自己身上。

戴姆迫使自己抽离出来。他必须确认他够年龄了，而且出于自愿。世界上的一切为生理需求开路都是天经地义，除了猥亵罪。

“二等兵林恩，看着我！”他拍拍比利的脸颊，说这话时努力不去看他吻成了玫瑰色的嘴唇，“看着我，你自愿吗？”

比利撕扯着他的皮带，快点，快点，他念念有词。而戴姆擒住他的手，坚持追问。你自愿吗，是吗，是吗是吗是吗是吗！词语在他耳边敲锣打鼓，比利快发疯了。他愿意他比全天下所有的婊子加在一起都愿意——

“别再给我难堪了上帝啊！”比利嚷嚷起来，紧接着他的嘴便被捂住，与此同时，他也终于得到了他想要的。

比利还没有过一个Alpha。准确而言，他没有过任何人。找到一个女朋友已经是一件苦差，何况是一个Alpha女朋友。没人需要一根Omega老二，那些比利将要经历的令人有些难以启齿的生理过程也并不总是与他家乡的价值观相符。

好吧，这实在非常难以启齿。他被按在桌上，脚跟胡乱地在那个军官裤腰上寻找平衡。他明白如果那根东西不在他身体里动一动，对他们两人而言都不是好事，然而每一次感到它向外退出，比利的大腿便会立刻绷直，试图夹住那人的腰，直到腿根隐隐作痛才不得不放弃。

他总不能说出「别走」这样的话，虽然他就是那样希望的。他希望他的脊梁永远抵着桌板，背上粘满木刺；他希望永远被填得满满的；那双古板的灰眼睛永远别离开他。

他感觉到爱来得这样容易，仿佛生命中令人失望的前十七年都是因为卡在了错误的地方。

比利大腿内侧的肌肉贴着戴姆的拇指顽强跳动，体内高潮让他腹腔滚烫双手冰凉。他瘫软在桌上，看着戴姆把注射器里的药剂均匀地挤出，如同他下身流出的体液一样可怜巴巴地滴在石头地板上，变成焦黑的污迹。

“二等兵。”戴姆把手伸到他眼前打了个响指，随后展开成一个握手的手势，他努力故作正常的样子让比利想笑，那张年龄模糊的俊脸又让他忍不住猜想他是否同自己一样曾经错过返校节，“大卫·戴姆，你的中士。”

比利微笑着握住他的手：“比利·林恩。”

  
*

医疗队给Omega士兵准备了有计划、有规律的抑制剂配给方案。问题在于，在闹出了报到事件后，二等兵林恩不太愿意在B班以外的场合露面。他对于这种糗事的理解还局限于高中生之间的露骨玩笑，他的表现则相应地显示出幼稚和不服管教的特质。戴姆中士是不会纵容这些的，他会把新兵从床边拽起来，推搡加胁迫着离开宿舍。

比利相信是发情期临近才导致他对这类肢体接触分外敏感，他愿意相信的则是因为戴姆。

B班的一群Alpha对他们的中士百分之百尊敬，但他们百分之百以为长期与Alpha共处（事实上，他们的信息素并不总是像自己以为的那样性感热辣）加上抑制发情把他搞成了性冷淡。 _他从不自慰的，是吗？我是说理论上他肯定会自慰，但那又肯定不是他，不是戴姆中士，你明白？_ 罗迪斯——班里第二年轻的娃娃脸技术兵兄弟——道出此言的时机、措辞和辅助手势显然经过了谨慎选择。

在比利·林恩看来，戴姆中士是性冷淡的反义词。比利注意到他被迷彩服埋没又被军礼服突出表现的挺翘屁股、T恤下膨胀挣扎的斜方肌、还有洗澡时随着热水一波波泛红的皮肤。想到这一切可能只有他能注意得到，可能只是一场私人表演，便使得比利愈发难以倾诉于人又愈发难以独自消化。他想要戴姆，也想要重温那种轻而易举的爱，一刻都不能等。比利甚至想过偷偷掉包Omega长官的配给药物，或者干脆冒险扔掉自己的。在被渴望冲昏头脑的钟点，他居然真的认为那都可行。

同样可行的还有坦率直爽，诚信可嘉，问出「我能和你做爱吗」。

戴姆的眼睛从经济学人上抬起来，并吝啬地把脸依然藏在杂志后面。那是双严厉的眼睛，不是在休假日带他们开车兜风，也不是在十八岁生日当天祝他生日快乐的眼睛。坦率者比利有些慌了，解释道：“就是，呃，像第一天那样。我是说，我很感激你为我做的一——”

“我是做过不少令你感激的事，指控成立。”戴姆手中的杂志垮下来，V字形的空隙亮出他的脸和脖子，“现在为了弥补这一点，你可以先从一百五十个俯卧撑做起。”

比利以为那是个玩笑，直到那双眼睛盯他盯得足够长，他不得不从椅子上滚下去，在对方脚边报起了数。

“德州小子。”戴姆说，好像一声叹息，在他做到七十九个的时候叫停。

比利直接翻身躺在了地板上，二头肌如同在火上遭受炙烤。戴姆收书的时候从他身上迈过一两次，比利能看见他的喉结在发红的、粗糙的皮肤之下滚动，随后，戴姆用鞋尖顶了顶他的肋骨，叫他停止懒散。

比利向正上方举起手，每眨一次眼睛，灯泡的光芒就会从手的一侧悄然滑向另一侧。一眨眼的工夫。

中士伸手将他拉离地面。比利灵巧地借力站直，肩膀在对方肩上轻轻碰了一下，便站稳了重心。

两人交握的手随即分开，比利自己的胳膊尚未落下时，他坦白道：“你知道，刚才我其实要亲你一下。”

戴姆露出几颗雪白的万元美金牙齿，拍掉那只愣在空中的手：“下次吧，狂野女孩。”


End file.
